


Packing Up

by liberallesbian37



Series: Project Team Beta's 2013 Writing Challenge [31]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberallesbian37/pseuds/liberallesbian37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callie and Derek pack up Mark's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Packing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Number/Title: Packing Woes/31  
> Date Posted: 9/1/13  
> Fandom: Grey's Anatomy  
> Rating: T  
> Genre: Canon  
> Content Descriptors: Sad sad sad angst.  
> Character Pairing: Mentions of canon ships

                Find box. Put crap in. Close box. Find box. Put crap in. Close box. Find box. Put crap in. Close box. The monotonous cycle continued box after box.

                “Callie, you can go home. Be with Arizona. We can finish this up,” Meredith offered. She wasn’t actually doing much. Every time she tried to help, she got yelled at.

                “I don’t want to go home,” Callie said. Her voice was hard and cold. Without looking at Meredith, she left the living room and went into the bedroom.

                “Oh my god,” Derek gasped under his breath. Meredith strained her neck to see what he was looking at.

                “I can’t believe he still had this.” Derek was holding an old video tape labeled “Der and Addie’s Wedding”. Tears gathered in Derek’s eyes as he examined the other tapes. “Der and Addie’s First Dance”, “Speech for Der and Addie’s Wedding”, “Der and Addie’s Rehearsal Dinner”. Next to the tapes were a pile of DVDs.

                “Callie!” Derek yelled. Callie walked slowly into the living room, a pair of lacy underwear in her hand.

                “I wondered where these went,” she whispered, looking at the cloth.

                “Callie, I think you want these,” Derek said softly, handing Callie the DVDs. She took them and began crying when she saw what they were.

                “Callie and Arizona’s Wedding”, “Sofia’s First Day Home”, “Sofia’s First Bath”, “Sofia’s First Day at Preschool”, “Sofia and Zola’s Play Date”.

                “It was impossible to get him away from the video camera. I always hated it, but now… I wish he’d had it more,” Callie murmured. Derek took her hand softly.

                “Me too.”

                “Guys,” Meredith said, tearfully. They turned and saw what Meredith had found. Hundreds and hundreds of photos. There were pictures that were thirty years old. A picture on top caught Meredith’s eye and she couldn’t stop the sobs. Lexie was fast asleep on the couch holding Zola. It had been taken when Meredith and Derek moved into their new house.

                “I’m sorry, I have to go,” Meredith cried, running out of the apartment. Derek couldn’t bring himself to follow her.

                “The only thing he loved more than the video camera was the regular camera,” Derek commented.

                “Are these from your wedding?” Callie asked, picking up a picture. Addison was in her underwear, sitting in a chair while a familiar looking African American woman did her hair. Addison’s hand was up like she was trying to shield herself from the camera. Derek smiled.

                “Yeah. That’s Naomi. You met her, I think, when Addison’s brother was in the hospital.”               Callie nodded. That was why she looked so familiar.

                “Holy shit!” Callie exclaimed as she picked up the next picture. Derek burst out laughing. There, in bright lights, was Mark Sloan, completely naked.

                “You can keep that,” Derek offered.

                “How generous of you,” Callie responded with a laugh. It caught in the back of her throat when she saw the next several pictures.

                “How are we laughing? He should be here right now. They both should.” Derek stared at the pictures of Mark and Lexie. There were several of just Lexie. Lexie in bed asleep. Lexie holding Sofia. Lexie in her scrubs.

                “They really loved each other,” Derek whispered, trying to block out the images assaulting his mind.

                “What is it?” Callie asked.

                _I love you. I do. I love you. I’ve always been in love with you. I will always be in love with you. We can get married. And you’re going to be an amazing surgeon. We’re going to have two or three kids. We’re going to be happy, Lex. You and me. We’re going to have the best life, Lexie. You and me. You can’t die, because we’re supposed to end up together. We are meant to be. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

“She died happy. Because of Mark,” Callie whispered, after Derek finished.

                “Arizona kept him alive that whole week by reminding him of you and Sofia. He loved Lexie, but he loved you too.” Callie nodded.

                “I know that. But I also know he wouldn’t be able to live in a world without her.” Derek nodded in silent agreement and continued to look through the pictures.

                “Meredith should be here. There’s a bunch of Lexie’s stuff in the bedroom,” Callie said. Derek looked at her, surprised.

                “Are you sure it isn’t Julia’s?” he asked.

                “Julia cleared her stuff out of here the minute she realized Mark still loved Lexie. She begged me for a key, saying she couldn’t compete with a dead girl, and she wanted to move on before he got home,” Callie explained.

                “He doesn’t have any pictures of Julia,” Derek commented.

                “Maybe it was too new?” Callie suggested. Derek shook his head, picking up a picture from their infamous baseball game.

                “Oh my god, I still can’t believe Lexie hit Julia with the baseball,” Callie said, shaking her head in disbelief. She sighed.

                “I guess we should work on packing everything else up,” she said flatly. Derek shrugged.

                “We don’t have to,” he said.

                “Who’s going to do it if we don’t?” Callie asked, standing up. She grabbed a box and walked into the kitchen.

                “God, he has so many cooking things. Before he met Julia, he went through this phase where all he did was cook. It tasted good, but it really messed with my sex life,” Callie commented. Realizing what she’d said, she slapped her hand over her mouth.

                “I’m sorry. That was totally TMI,” Callie said.

                “No, THIS, is TMI,” Derek replied, holding up a video that had been hiding in the back.

                Callie walked over and took the video, trying to read what it said. In tiny handwriting, there was a label declaring “Mark & Addie: Sex Tape”.

                “Shit. Wanna put it in the mail and send it to Addison?” Callie asked, trying to cheer him up. Derek shook his head, putting the video back where he found it.

                “How would you feel about leaving the apartment the way it is. It wouldn’t have to be forever. I’ll even pay the rent,” Derek suggested.

                “Let’s split it,” Callie agreed.

                Taking one last look around, they locked the door and left.


End file.
